Chocolate Eyes
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: Based off of Love The Way You Lie. Logan is abusive to Carlos. What will Carlos do? Fight back? Or whimper in the corner? Cargan.


**A/N: I thought of this idea while listening to "Love The Way You Lie Part II" **** Enjoy… and I have a little proposition for you at the bottom of the page….**

_Italics=Flashback_

_**On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright…**_

Flashback #1

"_So…you like me?" Carlos smiled shyly at Logan who had a bouquet of roses in his hand._

_Logan blushed but had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Always have, always will." Carlos slowly inched his face closer to Logan's, and Logan closed the space in between them. The kiss was sweet and innocent. Just like first love always is._

_They pulled apart from the kiss, but their faces stayed close. Logan gazed into Carlos' chocolate eyes and whispered, "Will you be my boyfriend?_

"_Nothing would make me happier."_

….

Flashback #2

"_Carlos…I..never mind."_

_Carlos looked down at the boy snuggled against his chest. "What is it Logie, you know you can tell me anything." He stroked the boy's short brown hair and the boy looked up at his chocolate eyes._

"_Carlos, I love you."_

_There was a silence which worried Logan, and just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Carlos spoke._

"_You d-don't know, how l-long I've wanted to hear you say those words. I love you too Logan!"_

_**Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised…**_

Flashback #3

"_Gosh dammit Carlos! Why the fuck do you have to be so…so—" Logan grabbed at his hair._

"_So what?" Carlos yelled, the anger evident in his chocolate eyes._

"_So fucking stupid!"_

"_Well excuse me for not being Mr. Perfect, know-it-all like you!"_

"_You almost hit the fucking curb! You could've hit someone!"_

"_This is not even what it's about! You don't think I do anything right! Do you!" Carlos got up in Logan's face, his nostrils flared and body shaking with anger._

"_Get . the .fuck. out. of. my. face" Logan said slowly, trying not to explode with anger._

"_What the are you gonna do if I don't?" Carlos tested._

_Logan's fist went flying, hitting Carlos in the jaw. It didn't stop there, Logan got a thrill from hitting Carlos. All his anger could be released, and just by simply punching his boyfriend in the face._

_As Carlos stumbled back, Logan caught his shirt and sent another punch to his face. Again, and again. Then he stopped and looked at the bloody mess in front of him._

_Carlos' face covered in blood, and fear. His lower lip trembling and his body shaking with fear, maybe sadness. Those chocolate eyes staring innocently and helplessly back at him._

_Carlos uttered only one word. "Why?"_

_Logan shook his head, signifying that he didn't know why._

"_L-let's get…um you cleaned up."_

Flashback #4

"_L-Logan..I'm sorry for pushing you into the coffee table last night…" Carlos put his hand on Logan's shoulder._

"_Don't you__** fucking**__ touch me!" Logan turned around shoved Carlos to the ground. Carlos got up, his chocolate eyes filled to the brim with tears, and ran out of the kitchen into his room. Logan followed. "Carlos, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"_

"_Logan I can't take this! You, always beating me!" Carlos gathered clothing and pulled a suitcase from under his bed._

"_Baby, without you I'm nothing!" Logan attempted to hug his boyfriend, and Carlos pushed him off. "Tell me you'll always love me." Logan went down on his knees sobbing. Carlos stopped what he was doing and got on his knees next to Logan, and hugged him._

"_You're fucking crazy."_

Flashback #5

"_Carlos Garcia."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Are you having family problems at home?" The college professor with the big glasses stared at the black eye that Carlos had. Logan had given it to him._

"_N-no. Why was there a problem?"_

_The professor touched the bruise and Carlos winced. "What happened here?" he asked with great concern in his voice._

"_Oh..um, I was wrestling with one of my cousins…you know how us boys are." Carlos laughed nervously and looked down at his shoes._

_Logan walked into the classroom and looked at Carlos impatiently. "Carlos, I've been waiting outside. We have to go."_

_Carlos anxiously looked between the professor and Logan. "Kay Logan..I'm coming." The professor glanced apprehensively at Logan and then back at Carlos. _

"_Take care of yourself boy." He patted Carlos on the back and Carlos left._

**Carlos POV**

I sat on the couch sobbing. I had to just let it all out. All this pain I felt. Internal and external. Each tear that rolled down my cheek reminded me and the pain Logan had caused me. But also the love he had for me. I was frightened of him, but I loved him. He had total control of me.

Suddenly I heard the door open and then slammed shut. I gasped. I knew it was coming.

"Hey Carlos." Logan murmured as he sat by me on the couch.

I didn't dare touch him. I didn't feel like being smacked around. He looked up at me and saw the tears in my eyes. "What happened?" He reached up and wiped a tear from my cheek with him thumb. I winced in pain from the fresh bruises that he had given me just a day before.

"Y-you…" I gulped.

"What's that?"

"You…make me like t-this." I felt choked up. I awaited the yelling and hitting.

"What did I do?" he scrunched his eyebrows and looked at me offended.

What did he do! Really? He's really asking me that!

"You really want to know what you did!" Anger pulsed through my veins as he stood there staring at me clueless. He nodded.

I picked him up by his shirt and got up in his face. Then I hit him with all my might.

He stumbled back and looked at me through angry eyes. "So this is what this is about." He said coldly. "I tell you I love you every single day," his voice started to get choked up. "And this…this is all you think of me as."

"Dammit Logan!" I yelled so loud that the color drained from his face. "Do you not see all these bruises all over me."

"There's barely any…"

I pulled off my shirt, exposing my chest full of scratches, bruises and cuts. Logan opened his mouth and his lip trembled. "Carlos…I…"

"I'm done Logan. I've had it with all this bullshit. I'm leaving this house, and I'm leaving you!" I headed for our bedroom to pack my belongings.

"Carlos! No! Carlos, I love you!" Logan ran after me trying to block my way of our room. "Don't leave me." His brown eyes sparkled with tears.

"How do you love me! You never show me that you love me!" I felt the warm tears slide down my cheeks.

"I always do I—"

I grabbed a vase nearby and threw it on the floor out of anger. "Bullshit Logan! Everything is bullshit! I don't care how many times you tell me that you love me! You never meant it!"

"You've only told me you loved me once this whole time we've been together!"

"YEAH BUT I MEANT IT!" The room was filled with silence as Logan and I stared at each other.

"I can't function without you Carlos." Logan had this crazy look in his eyes.

"Yeah? Well you're just going to have to." I started to walk into our room, when he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. I expected a punch to the face. But instead he kissed me with so much passion.

"I love you. I'm gonna tell you everything I love about you." He pushed me towards the living room, knocking down several things. He pushed me onto the coffee table, now kissing my neck. "I love those beautiful chocolate eyes of yours, I love your soft curls," He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my cheek. I looked at him unsure, although I did like him kissing me. "I love your amazing body." He put his hand up my shirt, feeling my stomach muscles. I shivered. "I love your laugh, I love your silliness, I love your innocence." I pushed him off me and he pulled me onto the couch. "I love how sweet you are, I love your voice. You brighten my day. You're better than me. Your perfect. And it destroys me to see someone who is so put together in life, even though I work so hard to succeed, you just are that way. You don't have to do anything ."

He was lying on top of me on the couch and we were both breathing heavy. Me, from being frightened, and him from letting all his emotions out.

"Why do you hit me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Because I hate myself. I don't deserve you, so I make you vulnerable…like me. "

I slapped him."You're a weird bastard."

He let out a shaky breath. "I-I know Carlos…but I can change. I promise. I would do anything for you. You are my everything…I think we should start all of this over."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Burn this house and all these memories."

"Let's do it."

**Logan POV**

I looked down into those beautiful chocolate eyes, and I knew I was in control of him.

**A/N:** **Well ,well, Logan's a bit crazy isn't he! Haha Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I kinda got lost with it at the end, but I hope it turned out well. **

**Anyways time for my proposition! So, I know I haven't posted a chapter for The New Kid, but if you guys vote on my poll and you pleasssee review my story Rage, then I will post TWO, yes 2, chapters for the New Kid. And please review Rage, and by review I mean write something actually meaningful, bc your reviews help me write the just write "I love it." Like I'm glad that you love it, but I wanna know why! :)**

**ANYWAYS…**

_**REVIEW THIS PLEASE! **_

**Gustavo Rocque: **Hey…Griffin. Hey, I've been meaning to call you.  
**Griffin:** Yes, and I've been meaning to teach my pet Liger sign language, but I didn't either.


End file.
